The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to theft compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. One such electronic device, tablet computing systems, employ touch-based input methods that allow a user to physically touch an associated display and have that touch registered as an input at the particular touch location, thereby enabling a user to interact physically with objects shown on the display of the electronic device. Conversely, desktop computing systems generally include a keyboard for allowing a user to manually input information (e.g., characters) into the computer system, and a mouse for selecting or highlighting items shown on an associated display unit. Despite the growth in popularity of portable devices, effective interaction and synergy between the tablet and desktop computing systems is still desired.